iNkEd!
by Bruce-Willis-Love-Slave
Summary: Jack and Angel's relationship takes a unexpected turn. Bobby's emotions get confused. And Jerry is caught in the middle of all of this. MM Please leave reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Four Brothers Slash Fanfiction**

**Jack and Angel m/m**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters so calm down. I only use them because they called to me. So calm down and enjoy.

**Summary:** Before the movie. Explores possible relationship with Jack and Angel; they are still living with Evelyn (mother). Bobby is a professional hockey player living in Michigan, and Jeremiah is still living in the neighborhood. Chapter one of three.

**iNkEd! **

**Chapter One: The Unexpected Surprise. **

It was Friday Morning when Jack woke up with a cold sweat. He was toughing out a cold that's been going around which pissed him off; not because he was sick, but because there was no way he would be allowed to go to band practice. Evelyn didn't care what the reason was, when you're sick, you stay in the house. The Bright side was now Jack had a reason not to go to school.

The door open and Bobby stuck his head in the room. "Yo, get the fuck outta bed before Ma sees u faggot ass."

"Yo, Bobby, surprised to see your puck ass is back?" Angel said walking into Jacks room.

"You know I wouldn't play Ma dirty like that. You should know betta."

"I wouldn't be here if I did."

"Very Funny," Jack finally said," I'll be down, give me a sec."

As Bobby and Angel left the room, Jack pushed the covers towards the edge of the bed. It was the day before Thanksgiving vacation and the family was already gathered two days early.

On the way to his closet Jack turned on the radio. He heard the ending to "She Fucking Hates Me" on the only local rock station. Jack dressed for band practice, hoping against hope that he could get away with it. He went down stairs to meet up with his brothers Angel, Bobby and Jeremiah, and his Ma Evelyn. It wasn't your average family, but it was what they had and they were happy with it.

Evelyn was their adopted mother and one by one she adopted all of them. Bobby was the first to be adopted; he was the oldest. Then Jeremiah joined the Mercer Family. The third to join was Angel, and by the time Jack came, Bobby was just leaving and Jeremiah soon after. While Jeremiah stayed in the neighborhood, Bobby visited rarely. Jack didn't think less of him. He was as close a brother to him as Jeremiah.

Things with Angel however was a little different, they spent more time living with each other. Angel taught Jack the ropes of the town once Bobby left, telling him what he should know about everyone. Who not to hang with? What not to get into? Making sure that he knew how to survive. Jack wasn't really worried about that, though, once his band started up, nothing really matter to him that didn't have to deal with his band or his family. Music was the only thing he ever really enjoyed. He would do anything to get his band picked up. Instead they had to play out of town gigs.

"Where do you think your going?" Evelyn asked Jack as he was grabbing a short stack.

"No were, Ma I'm just eating breakfast."

"You know I taught you better than to lie in front of your mother."

"Sorry" Jack couldn't look at her straight in the face.

"Yeah, bitch," Bobby blurted while slapping Jack on the back of his head, "you betta be sorry"

Angel and Jeremiah could hold their laughter. Once every one was served, they all stood up from their sits, held hands and began to pray, it was Angels turn to say the prayer. "Thank you Lord for letting us have this lovely meal. We are always thankful for the opportunities we have to get closer as a family. We know that we come from colorful backgrounds, but that shouldn't stop us from enjoying what we have together as a family. Amen?"

All together they said, "Amen."

As they sat back down Evelyn asked, "So, Bobby, what have you been up to lately, how's life as the Michigan Muller?"

"Not as cold. Na, it's different, but it's all about playing the game. But enough about me, I heard someone's a musician."

"You must mean Jackie. What is the band called again? 'TRINKETS.'"

"Really, how about you play us some, Jackie?"

"Very funny… I'm eating."

"I have to got work," Jeremiah told everyone, "someone in the family has to pay the bills."

"Bye, Jerry" Bobby gave him pound.

"See you tomorrow?" Jeremiah asked Bobby.

"At the bar?"

"A'ight." At that point Jeremiah was out the door. "So, Ma can I…"

"No," Evelyn snapped at Jack before he can finish his sentence. "You are sick and I will not have you die while you stay in this house."

"Fine, may I be excused?"

"After you finish your bacon." At that point Jack grabbed the two pieces of bacon he had left and shoved them in his mouth.

By the time Jack got to his room and closed the door, he could hear Bobby leaving, saying his goodbyes. After giving his brother a hug, Angel ran up the stairs, and went to Jacks room.

"What was that all about?"

"I need to fucking practice? I hate just staying in my room. I can't even practice by my self."

"Listen, asshole, you know Ma is just caring for you. You don't give a shit whether you live or die."

"That's not gonna work." Jack said lying on his bed.

"Okay, bitch, listen, I was gonna save this for Christmas, but you need this shit now."

"What is it?"

"Wait a fucking second." About a minute later Angel came back into the room with something be behind his back, covered with a blanket. "I know you broke your other one, some hard core rock shit. I hope you treat this one better." As Angel said those last words, he took the blanket off his present. Jackie sat up kneeling on the front of the bed. Angel moved to stand next to the bed and handed the guitar to Jackie.

"You're fucking kidding. No fucking way. Shit… fuck."

"Don't just fucking stare…" Jack rushed up against Angel; he wrapped his arms around his neck, at the same time giving him a soft sloppy kiss. He pulled back to give Angel a smile. Angel pulled him in for another kiss, this one a little longer.

"Thank You." Jack said very low holding his new guitar with a smirk on his face. He didn't know whether he was thankful for the guitar… or the kiss.

**EnD oF cHaPtEr OnE. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Four Brothers Slash Fanfic**

**Jack and Angel m/m**

**Disclaimer: **What I write is fiction, and nothing read should be taken as truth... unless you want to. I do not own these men, but they own me. For I have a muse calling out the name of Four Brothers: Bobby, Jeremiah, Angel, and last Jack. They have given me the ability to write something in which I love. Enough of this heroic shit, read and enjoy.

**Summary: **Before the movie. Explores possible relationship with Jack and Angel; they are still living with Evelyn (mother). Bobby is a professional hockey player living in Michigan, and Jeremiah is still living in the neighborhood. Chapter two of three. AND PLEASE READ/REVIEW THANKS.

**iNkEd!**

**Chapter Two: The Unexpected News**

That same night, Jack didn't care that he was stuck in his room. All he did for the rest of the day was stroke the guitar Angel had given him endlessly. When Jack first held guitar, he felt himself get hard. Nothing turned him on like music. Chord after chord, nothing seemed to go wrong. And then he heard his Mother's voice.

"Jackie, it's for you." Evelyn called from down stairs. "It's a man named Adam, from some bar right outside of Detroit, called 'The Piss Pub'". Jack ran down the stairs as fast as he could. Though out of breath he grabbed the phone from his mother.

"Thanks Ma." he whispered, catching his breath. "Uh, hello, this is Jack from 'TRINKETS'. Is this Adam?"

"Listen up, I heard somewhere that someone from your band is sick. Now I gave TRINKETS, the best slot for Friday nights and I don't need a no show band. I wanna know straight up will you be able to perform?"

"Not to worry, uh, everything is fine 'cause nobody's sick. this Friday, we'll be ready to rock the house."

"You betta not be shittin' me. Fuck with me once, I'll make sure you never play anywhere again. " Clink the phone line went dead.

Jack was nervous, he was feeling better from the cold, but tomorrow was Thanksgiving and the gig was the night after. He could ask Angel to get in to trouble, which would get him off the hook. That would cost him something; Angel wouldn't go out of his way to help him not after he just gave him the guitar. Jack would have to sneak out.

At the bar Bobby Mercer was waiting for Jeremiah and Angel. Jack couldn't leave the house on the account Evelyn would never talk to him again if he did. That was something he didn't want to happen.

"Hey Bobby, meet my girlfriend, Camille. Camille, Bobby." Jerry said while guiding Camille forward to shake hands with Bobby.

"Jerry's told me a lot about you, Bobby."

"I hope he hasn't told you everything" Bobby said smiling, as he gave Jerry a strong stair, meeting eye to eye. Jerry hid his smiling from Bobby.

The door at the front of the bar opens suddenly to a Black and Hispanic couple arguing. All the attention goes straight to them. Bobby and Jeremiah immediately knew who it was.

"Yo, Angels still with that hoe?"

"They been on and off, and the on and off, if you know what I mean." Jerry said smiling, followed by a slap in the back in the head from Camille. "Honey, why don't you go to the bathroom, and re-do your make-up. It's getting runny." Nothing but a long stair came from the face of Camille.

"I can see your not getting ass tonight." Angel said as he stepped closer pulling Sofi with him.

"Leave me alone, _maricon._ You said we were gonna spend the night together."

"What the fuck is this?"

"I thought we were gonna be alone?"

"You know I have to see Bobby"

"Why he's just gonna leave again."

"Oh, now you wanna start with me?" Bobby said, taking a swig of his Budweiser. "Angel, I tell you all the time, throw away your trash out, it always stinks."

" How dare you, you fucking _Putto_ bastard." Sofi yelled lunged forward trying to get one good swing at Bobby. Angel and Jeremiah caught her in mid-air, holding as her feet dangle inches from the ground. "Let me go you, you assholes."

"You promise to calm down?" Jerry looked at her with a deep stare but at the same time with a hit of humor. From her silence, they took is as a, yes, and let her down. The second Sofi was free she start swinging at Angel. Bobby and Jeremiah left it alone.

"Why do you let Bobby treat me like shit, huh? Because you pussy?"

"Calm down woman." Angel said, knowing where she was going but hoping that she wouldn't. His hope soon came crashing down.

"Guess that boy is making you soft, huh?"

As soon as the words came out of her words, Jeremiah and Camille looked at each other and said at the same time, "time to go." they took their stuff and left.

"What are you talking about?" Bobby was unaware of certain things going on in the house. Jerry only knew because Jack went to Jeremiah when things got confusing and he needed someone to talk to.

"Bobby, she doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Oh I know what I'm talking about. Angel told me that he and Jack kissed."

The bar was totally silent; all eyes were on the two Mercer brothers and Sofi.

"Angel, I think I'll just go to a motel tonight." Bobby said getting his jacket off the counter. "We'll talk tomorrow."

As Bobby walked out of the bar he could hear Angel and Sofi arguing again. He couldn't help but laugh a little, which was weird. He just heard something new; he didn't know about his brothers. He told himself he will think about what he just heard. He opened the car and sat down. As he closed the door he turned the ignition.

EnD oF PaRt TwO


	3. Chapter 3

Four Brothers Slash Fanfic

Jack and Angel m/m

Disclaimer: If I owned these men... lets just say that I wouldn't have time to write this story. Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.

Summary: Before the movie. Explores possible relationship with Jack and Angel; they are still living with Evelyn (mother). Bobby is a professional hockey player living in Michigan, and Jeremiah is still living in the neighborhood. Chapter one of three.

Authors Notes: SO LIKE PLEASE READ&REVIEW. I'M DYING TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF MY SHIT. PLEASE. I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE LIKE, IT WAS BAD, PLEASE JUST TELL ME. PPPPLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE. :P

INKED!

Chapter Three: The Unexpected

"Jack, wake up. Wake the fuck up," was what Jack woke up to at 1:10 am, during a thunderstorm.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What happened?" Jacks ears were ringing.

"We need to talk... now." Angel said as he wiping the water from his forehead.

"Why can't this shit wait 'till morning?" Jack wasn't feeling to good. Maybe he needed to re-think the gig.

"I know you're not feeling well, but please, I'll owe you big time." As soon as Jack heard that, he thought of exactly the opportunity to use is favor.

"Give me two minutes to get dressed."

"What the fuck for, we can talk right here."

"Fine" Jack figured that Angel didn't notice he was naked under the covers. Luckily Evelyn sleeps like a rock. It was as if they had the house all to themselves. "What do you need to talk about?"

"I... I want to know about the day that, that, you know?"

"What about it?"

"Why? Why did you... FUCK! Why did you do it?"

"Hold up." Jack said as he pulled the covers over his waist. It was at that point Angel realized that Jack didn't have any clothes. Jack didn't like where this conversation was going. "You kissed me back if I remember correctly."

"I didn't know what the fuck I was doing. What the fuck does it mean?"

"You're thinking to much into this. It was just a thank you kiss." Jack was lying. He knew the kiss meant something, but he wasn't gonna be the first to admit it.

"I'm glad we cleared that up. Sofi's been on my case ever since I told her."

"You told her. How could you?"

"I tell her everything. After I gave you that guitar and the "other thing" it's been weird, yo."

"Well you don't have to worry about it. The kiss meant noth..." before Jack could finish Angel moved forward and kissed Jack again. At first Jack struggled, but Jack loosened up and began kissing back. Angel took both his wet shirt and boots off. Jack worked on the belt. As it was pulled off Angel unbuttoned his jeans and slide them off.

Jack didn't know what to think. All he knew was the only man he's ever loved is making love to him right now. Nothing would ruin this moment...

"Fill me up another, man... Hey, you listening." Bobby didn't care if he was listening or not. He wanted to start a fight with anyone willing to battle. It was really bad; Bobby didn't know how to think he was so drunk. These two dudes, fairies Bobby thought, were laughing at him.

"Your gonna have to leave Bobby, you know I don't like trouble."

"Fuck you," Bobby punched the bartender in the face. Two guys, not the "fairies", came up behind Bobby and grabbed him, pulling him off the bartender. Bobby head-butted the guy to the left and with his loose fist punched the man to his right, on the floor. Bobby spotted a chair and smashed it on the man he head butted. Every one was silent. Bobby, the two guys in the back and the woman coming out the bathroom were the only people left conscience. Bobby snatched his jacket and left the bar. On his way out a sudden rush came over his head. The walls were turning and Bobby lost balanced and fell on the floor.

Black Out!

Bobby opened his eyes slowly, he was in a different place... a holding cell. "What the f..." he sat up against the wall, "I want my phone call." There was only one person to call... Evelyn.

"I'm disappointed in you Bobby. Didn't I teach you anything? I'm not gonna be around forever. What's gonna happen when I can't help you. Oh God boy, what am I gonna do with you?"

"Nothing ma, I just have a lot on my mind lately, some things do seem to be going my way but I can't do shit about them."

"Care to give me the details, maybe I can help."

"No ma, this is way to complicated to tell you, and I don't think there will be a time when I can tell you."

"I understand," Evelyn pulled the care over. "This is your stop." As Bobby opened the door, Evelyn grabbed Bobby's hand, ' I know it's hard, but love is very complicated. Sometimes, unfortunately, the love you want isn't the love you get. See you tomorrow?"

Bobby was speechless. He gave Evelyn a quick kiss on the chick before closing the door. Why did she say that? Does she know? Bobby opened the door to his motel room and fell on his bed. He couldn't sleep. Still thinking, what am I gonna do.

"Hey, Jack, your bands' ready?"

"Uh, yes sir, we're ready."

"Good, your up next in 7 minutes. Good luck son."

Jack went to the corner were Freddie and Eddie waited for him. Freddie was the awesome drummer; once he picked up a pair of sticks, he never put them down. Eddie on the other hand, when he was seven heard Jimi Hendrix for the first time, never left the 70's. They stand up when they see Jack walking towards them.

"It's time guys."

"Holy shit! This is like our first real gig. I'm gonna pee myself." Eddie was doing the peepee-dance.

"Chill out, Eddie." Freddie was very calm and mellow. "How long till we go up next."

"He said seven minutes."

"Then you know what we have to do." The three of them gathered round in a circle. They held hands and closed their eyes. Freddie started it, "Seize the night."

"Put up the fight." It was Jacks turn.

"Damn Right." Eddie finished...

"Are next band comes all the way from Detroit. Show so love for, TRINKETS." Eddie led the band to the stage. Jack came up last. He was too nervous; didn't want to fall. He got up to the mic and took a deep breath. He brought his lips to the mic and uncontrollably let out loud burp, amplified by the mic. It gave the crowd a giggle. Jack was fired up then. The burp wasn't a problem. He took the mic stared at the crowd, turned to Freddie and yelled, "HIT IT! 5, 6, 7, 8"...

The set was nearly over, they had but one more song to sing. It was his favorite song. He wanted to end with it. It was time for its introduction, "Ladies & Gentlemen, thank you for a great night. We have one more song to sing. I wrote this song about someone who is special to us, to me really. It was written about this girl that open my eyes. I've learned a lot from her, and I thank her tonight. This goes out to, Angel." He couldn't stop himself before he could realize what he said. Freddie and Eddie looked at each with an expression "WTF". Jack couldn't believe who he just saw in standing by the exit in the back. It was hard to see a clear face, but Jack knew that shaved head anywhere. Eddie counted down the song this time. Jack was taking to long.

The show finished with great applause. Eddie finally got to use the bathroom. No one mentioned the slip up while introducing the final song. It didn't really matter. The manager of the club told them that they'd love to have them play again. Everything seemed to be going really well. Trinkets were finally on the map, at least right outside Detroit. Everything was great, but something felt out of place. Jack needed to find Angel.

"Guys I think I'm just gonna head home."

"Aren't you happy?" Eddie was confused

"Yeah, I just need to be alone now. Something's bothering me. Don't know why?"

"Would this have anything to do with a certain someone called, Angel." Nothing got passed Freddie...

I'M SORRY THAT I'M DOING THIS TO YOU GUYS, BUT THERES GONNA HAVE TO BE A PART 4. IN A WEEK YOU WILL HAVE IT.

For the uncut version of the sex scene, you must go to a different place. I've posted it up in my livejournal. Go to www. livejournal. com and look for Orlidomlijah.


	4. Chapter 4

Four Brothers Slash Fanfic."

Jack and Angel m/m

Disclaimer: If I owned these men... lets just say that I wouldn't have time to write this story. Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.

Summary: Before the movie. Explores possible relationship with Jack and Angel; they are still living with Evelyn (mother). Bobby is a professional hockey player living in Michigan, and Jeremiah is still living in the neighborhood. Chapter one of three.

INKED!

Chapter Four: The Unexpected Conversation

Jack lied about going home. He didn't know where he was going to go. All he knew was that he needed to find Angel. Jack was nervous, he meant what he said on stage but didn't mean for it to come out of his mouth. He loved Angel; nothing was going to change that.

By now the only thing that would be open is the bar about three blacks away... damn he's fast. By the time Jack walked through the door, Angel had already gone through three glasses of beer, and wasn't far behind on his fourth.

"Jackie" he chocked a bit when he saw Jack walk in.

"Angel", Jack said calmly as he sat down on the seat next to Angle. He had a weird look on his face. Angel didn't know what to say.

"What brings you here?"

"I think that's obvious?"

"How did you find me?"

"Common Sense." Angel gave a smirk that caused Jackie to get a little rosy on the chicks. "I'm here to talk about what I said. You know at the gig. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Don't worry about it." Angel shifted his bad obviously not wanting to talk about what happened.

"Hey man, I'm sorry, I really didn't want that to happen."

" I don't want to talk!" He said that a little more loudly then he wanted.

" What the fuck is your problem?"

"Listen, Jack, I really can't afford to make this situation worse. Please just give me time."

"Fuck this shit. Do what ever you want. Maybe I made a mistake." Jack left the bar. It wasn't too pleasant. Angel was still sitting at the bar. He just sat there for a second.

The bartender that was working there, listening to the conversation, she read the situation perfectly. She adjusted her nose ring and walked up to Angel.

"Hey, Angel, right?"

"Yeah."

"What the fuck are you waiting for, an invitation? Get your ass out of here and catch up with him." She took the empty glasses off the table. Angel was still sitting on the chair. She runs the sink and washes her hands. When she was done with her wet hands she smack Angel his chair. "Get the FUCK out there!"

Angel was speechless. The smack woke him up. Next thing he saw was the empty sidewalk. Angel ran, he ran because he was scared. He wanted to catch up with Jack, and didn't want to know what will happen if he couldn't catch up with him. He ran for about two black when at the corner of the next street was a thin figure shivering, smoking a cigarette. Once he was with in talking distance, Angel spoke.

"I found you."

" Do you have something say?"

"Ask me any question, and I'll answer."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you act that way in the bar? Did what I say at the club bother you that much?"

"At the time, I honestly don't know, I didn't know what to think. It caught me off guard, badly. But I was never mad at you for it. Honestly jack. I love you."

Jack didn't expect that to come out of Angels' mouth. "Do you mean that?"

"I've never been so honest in my life."

"How do you love me, Angel? Cause not only do I have brotherly love towards you. I love you. I want to be with you. I was happy with what I said on the stage. I felt free and nothing mattered but you. Do you love me the way I love you?"

"Jack, have the time when I'm with, it's as if I'm on a rollercoaster ride. I saw you the day you came to the house, and I love you. Nothing was better than having a little brother that would look up to me. But it was different. You didn't look up to me you wanted me. And I wanted you. We're adults now and you still want me. You wants me more and last night I want' you too. We mad love, like nothing I ever felt before. I felt strong, and holding you felt so right. I don't want to lose you. You mean too much to me. I love you jack."

Jack came towards Angel. Angel grabbed jacks' face and kissed him. Kissed him like a lover...

Angel woke up next to a naked Jack next to him on his back. He bent forward and gave a little kiss on the tattoo of a heart with angel wings on Jacks' left hipbone.


End file.
